black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Roulette 360 Degrees
'''Detective Roulette 360 Degrees '''is a Black Plasma Gaming Recording that was recorded on March 25th 2018 and uploaded on April 20th 2018. It is one of few 360 degrees videos made so far for Black Plasma Gaming. Premise: Every person must go into a circle and the detective goes into the middle of the circle. The detective must shoot a random person. If the detective kills an innocent, the detective gets to choose the next person they wish to take the bow. If they shoot the murderer, they win. If the detective kills an innocent and chooses the murderer to take the bow, the detective also still wins since the murderer is unable to take the bow. __TOC__ People: * St1gDr1fter15 * Toriable * _Weird_ * MamaAnimal * Zophos_ * Yogibo * Deveix * Wyldcat15 * Xx_DarthLux_xX * NexusPower * Thodoris254 * Agent_Pandoo * PixelZnimation * ManhattanMan * mariamtrix2003 * Troy597 Round 1 Before anyone starts with any of the action, St1gDr1fter15 alerts everyone about Xx_DarthLux_xX's habits of hiding behind people to get them killed. Toriable already knew off the bat that there was going to be a lot of targeting. mariamtrix2003 is the first detective and he misses his first shot which causes ManhattanMan to ridicule him for. mariamtrix2003 points the bow towards St1gDr1fter15 as well as sneaks towards him. Right when St1gDr1fter15 said that is would be abuse if he was shot first, mariamtrix2003 turns around and shots ManhattanMan. mariamtrix2003 chooses St1gDr1fter15 to take the bow and he points the bow towards Toriable who immediately runs and hides behind Thodoris254. St1gDr1fter15 finds Xx_DarthLux_xX hiding behind Agent_Pandoo and points the bow towards her. Afterwards, St1gDr1fter15 shifts his focus onto NexusPower since his skin is a fuzzling (a running joke throughout the Black Plasma Gaming streams). Instead, St1gDr1fter15 turns to shoot MamaAnimal and he chooses _Weird_ to take the bow. _Weird_ takes the bow and shoots himself with it which makes everyone freak out. _Weird_ then chooses Deveix to take the bow and demands him to shoot Zophos_. Deveix spins around and shoots NexusPower who is the murderer. Deveix wins the round. Round 2 Originally, they plan on doing it at the tree but due to the low amounts of room, they move to the area beneath the balcony. mariamtrix2003 is the detective again. They start ridiculing how their circle wasn't really a circle. In his smartalec ways, _Weird_ moves out to make the circle more malformed and claims he made it "complete". mariamtrix2003 shoots Xx_DarthLux_xX right afterwards and chooses Yogibo to take the bow. They get distracted over things and St1gDr1fter15 gets miffed over MamaAnimal hiding atop the balcony. Toriable asks what happens if the detective chooses the murderer which St1gDr1fter15 answers. People started wanting Yogibo to shoot PixelZnimation but instead she shoots Troy597. Yogibo then chooses Toriable to take the bow in which St1gDr1fter15 responds to by saying "This is gonna be abuse.". Toriable says that she needed to do her shot in style which had only disappointed St1gDr1fter15 even more. Toriable went up the ladders to the balcony and jumped down to shoot St1gDr1fter15. St1gDr1fter15 responds by saying "I knew it! I knew it!". Toriable then chooses MamaAnimal to take the bow. MamaAnimal proceeds to shoot _Weird_ despite him begging MamaAnimal to shoot Zophos_ since he believed Zophos_ was the murderer. MamaAnimal chooses Deveix to take the bow which makes Deveix exclaim "Of Course!". Deveix spins around and misses his shot but in his second shot kills NexusPower. Deveix then chooses Wyldcat15 to take the bow. _Weird_ continued to beg Wyldcat15 to shoot Zophos_ which she does. _Weird_ was actually right that Zophos_ was in fact the murderer. Wyldcat15 wins the round. Round 3 Troy597 is the detective and in a fit of payback from the previous round, shoots Yogibo. Troy597 chooses St1gDr1fter15 to take the bow and he can't decide whether to shoot either Toriable who is running around or Xx_DarthLux_xX who is trying to hide behind Toriable trying to get her killed. _Weird_ tries running in St1gDr1fter15's way which St1gDr1fter15 refused to let happen. St1gDr1fter15 proceeds to miss his shot and excuses it as a misclick. Everyone surrounds St1gDr1fter15 and then he finally also in a fit of payback from the previous round, shoots Toriable. St1gDr1fter15 chooses Thordoris254 to take the bow who first comes up really shy but takes it afterwards. St1gDr1fter15 mentions that he chose Thodoris254 on the off chance he was the murderer. Xx_DarthLux_xX mentions the fact that the murderer wasn't ever chosen in the last video which St1gDr1fter15 seconds to. After awhile, Thodoris254 shoots mariamtrix2003. While trying to decide who should take the bow, Xx_DarthLux_xX accidentally steals the bow while running which makes her feel so stupid. While everyone is running around and not holding still, Xx_DarthLux_xX points the bow towards Zophos_. Wyldcat15 mentions that it would not be likely since Zophos_ was murderer in the previous round, and then Xx_DarthLux_xX shoots Wyldcat15. _Weird_ slowly leers towards the bow which Xx_DarthLux_xX refuses to let happen. After thinking about it, she chooses Deveix to take the bow. Deveix slowly walks up to the bow saying "Your dream came true. Your dream came true." and Deveix does not pick up the bow and _Weird_ takes the bow to shoot Deveix since Deveix was actually the murderer. Xx_DarthLux_xX wins the round. Round 4 The fourth round is not in the video but is in the Behind The Scenes. It was on Ancient Tomb and Troy597 was the detective and PixelZnimation was the murderer. Link Youtube Video Category:Black Plasma Gaming Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel